docitwfandomcom-20200214-history
Trifect
Created during the days of he old empire this order was originally ruled and created by The Lady, who as of yet has been the only one that has been Mage Lord of all three Sects. The Trifect was meant to be a union of the three magic styles that the Lady either created or became master of. Many of its original disciples were trained by The Lady herself and the most prominent spells were made by her though many of there records are all but lost to this day. History When the Lady a prominent Arcane master of the old empire developed her first magic style of her own later known as Blood Magic, upon its creation during the war known as the Ascension War. With its development the Lady would create such things as the Crefixs and numerous other beasts that now call the land of Prachia home and are seen as native beast of the land. It would later be used in the spell that would turn Wesker Cryin her only love into the beast known as The First Tervola. Sensing the danger that stemmed from this new magic she gathered her apprentices who would later become the aspects and formed a group of Arcane users known simply as the Taekin. This order of Arcane wielders would decades later Develop magic known as Sinmancy, and decades after that Destroy the race known as the Darkers and bring there magic Shadow magic into there school. The Taekin would be the forefathers to the Trifect as its known today, a Alliance of Prachian Mages who are masters of one of the Three Magics originally developed by the Taekin thousands of years before the development of Prachia. The Ruling council that developed the Trifect are each members of the Taekin which form the inter circle of the Trifect. The Trifect is split into three different divisions which each are masters of one of the Ancient magics of the land, Blood, Soul or Shadow. Only the Taekin are capable of mastering all three and are the lords of the Trifect. When the Lady became a Divine entity the surviving Taekin were split into three different Divisions which separated to protect the magic of the Lady developing great temples to hide the magic for later when the First Tervola would awaken. They also designed the Temple that housed the First Tervola and many other Tervola of the age. The Blood Taekin would become ruling cast among the Tervola Warbands. The Shadow Taekin would join the human Tribe as there Shamans and the Soul Taekin would join the first Churches of the Lady. Each warring with one another in the desolate wastes of the Tervola Warbands. This would continue until the Second Reclamation War in which a group of Taekin would form the beginning of the Trifect and join the Yellow Scarves in the reclaiming of the First Tervola unlocking the ancient temple and unleashing him starting the Blood Wars. The First Tervola would slowly unite the Three separated Taekin under his rule and make the current Trifect to serve his new nation as the Master of the Arcane arts handed down from the Lady. By the end of the War the Trifect would become a solid foundation of Taekin and mages that stand as equals to the Tervola Bloodlines and The Church of the Lady. Tasked with securing the ancient artifacts and arts that they once had put into hiding they now carry out there solemn duty and protect the three sacred arts of Prachia from foreign nations. Magics The Trifect is split into three different Divisions which each control one of the Prachian magic arts. Only the Taekin are capable of mastering all three and they are few in between. The Trifect see the three arts as the only true magics given to them by The Lady and well they don't see her as a god so much as a Master of the magics that now dictate there life and mother to there magic caste. Because of this its not uncommon for them to squabble with the Religious zealots of the Lady. Blood Science- First of the ancient magics of Prachia it was the creator of the Einskyrie and there sub races along with dozens of native creatures that call Prachia home. The Magic is commonly used in to different methods using the blood of creatures to empower magical artifacts and spells or being used to combined and modifying creatures to create new beings. This magic is most feared among the populace of Prachia because of it heavy need of blood, its not uncommon to find massive Blood banks that store thousands of different peoples blood through use of special Blood magic containers. These banks commonly pay citizens for blood donations or the capturing of wild and exotic creatures for use in blood ritual and experimentation which then is sold to Trifect mages or Prachia. Shadow Arts- Third Magic mastered and handed down by the Lady it was originally produced and used by the ancient Darkers who used it to terraform the land to there own needs. This magic makes use of a special material known as Vuri or outside of Prachia called Shadowclay. This material is produced from a Magical Parasite that must be planted inside a Arcane User. The Parasite feeds of its user natural energy and converts it into a Dark corrupting material of Vuri, this black ooze like material is semi alive and known to react to danger and its master. Users of this are commonly known as Wyches, one can tell a mage is a Wytch by the Black Tattoo like veins that run across there body in which is Vuri Material underneath the skin awaiting use. There are 21 different ranks of Wytches which are identified by the Vuri Nodes that have activated(natural running channels in the body created by the Parasite to better control Vuri). The more Nodes a Wytch has the more powerful and more control he has. Vuri can be used to enhance the mage users body or corrupt and control his surroundings allowing him to caste powerful spells or corrupt and shift living things around them sometimes even the natural surroundings morph. Things that are corrupted by Vuri can be manipulated by Wytches allowing them to curse people or manipulate corrupted material for there own uses. Many see Shadow Arts as a Dark Corrupted form of since just as it turn light into solid material though ones body, Shadow Arts Use the body to create Dark living corrupted matter. Sinmancy-HEAVY WIP MIGHT BE CHANGED PROBABLY WILL BE Second is the art of harnessing Emotions and light crating a substance from it, called Emoti. Emoti can take on many different forms based off emotions and each Emoti type has a different Substance form and color that goes along with it. Poeple that can use Emoti are known as Drafters, those that can use more than one Sin are known as Bi-Drafters, well those who can use more then three are known as Mono-Drafters. When a Drafter uses his specific sin he begins showing emotions specific to that emotion to create more power to his spells and his eyes begin turning that color for the time that is in use. Superviolet/Gluttony superviolet Emoti is invisible except to superviolet drafters—and those only when they concentrate. Solid, but not as strong as blue or green, superviolet is the subtlest Emoti. Used for cryptography, creating invisible walls and traps, and marking targets on the battlefield, superviolets tend to have a removed outlook. They appreciate irony and sarcasm and are sometimes cold. Blue/Lust Blue Emoti is hard, strong, and smooth. It can be used in anything from the creation of large structures to armor or bladed weapons or projectiles. The deepest blue is Violet. Blues are orderly, inquisitive, and unfailingly rational. Structure, rules, and hierarchy are important to blues. Green/Greed Green Emoti is springy and flexible. The uses are as varied as the drafter is creative: from furniture to projectiles to shields to the throwing arms of war engines. Greens are wild and free. They don't so much disrespect authority as not even recognize it. Yellow/Pride Yellow Emoti is most often a liquid that releases its energy back into light quickly, allowing its use as a torch or a trigger to ignite flammable materials or explosives. Yellow nourishes other Emoti, extending the durability of Emoti structures or tools. Like water turning to ice, when yellow is drafted perfectly, it loses its liquidity and becomes the hardest Emoti of all. Yellows tend to be clear thinkers, intellect and emotion in perfect balance. Orange/Sloth Orange Emoti is slick, lubricative, and heavy. It is often used in conjunction with machines and traps. Oranges are often artists, brilliant in understanding other people’s emotions and motivations. Some use this to defy or exceed expectations. Others become master manipulators. Orange drafters are also able to create hexes, altering others emotions. Red/Wrath Red Emoti is sticky, gooey, and extremely flammable. Reds often work with sub-reds or with mundane tools to make bombs. Their skills are used to catastrophic effect in war. Reds are quick tempered, impulsive, lusty, and love destruction. Sub-Red/Envy They can draft the heat from their surroundings to survive intense heat and create flame crystals which turn into fire when exposed to air. Sub-reds are passionate in all ways, the most purely emotional of all the drafters. Ranks The three different divisions inside the Trifect are governed over by the Taekin but there are numerous lower class members that does specific purposes inside the Trifect. This list of a hand full of different disciplines amongst the Trifect. Taekin- Created by the Lady it was originally the orginsation that controlled and mastered all three arts of magic, but after the Dark Land Wars they were seperated and became more well known as Masters of Prachain magics, slowly building themselves into a caste amongts the numerous factions that broke apart during the time of the Warbands. With the formation of the Trifect they went on to become the ruling cast. There are only a few dozen Taekin and each has a vote in a council. To be a Taekin one must prove there skills in all three fields of magics to gain the rank of Taekin which is very diffcult since Shadow Arts and Chromaturgy almost never mix togather. Blood Forgers- This is a term for Blood mages who use Blood of living creatures to Forge new creatures or Needles(Special Living Weapons capable of many things) for there own wicked uses. Normally Blood Forgers make up the masters of the Blood Disciples. =